


Accident

by sapphic_sailor



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Accidents, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Oops, Post ME3, accidental punching, after mass effect 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 00:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10231181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphic_sailor/pseuds/sapphic_sailor
Summary: Genevieve Shepard accidentally punches Kaidan.





	

Genevieve shot up from her sleep and thrust her biotic palm into Kaidan’s nose. 

"OW, FUCK!" Kaidan stepped back, gripping his nose tightly.

"Oh, Kaidan! No... Shit, I didn't mean t-"

He cut her off, shaking his head. "No, shhh it's alright, I shouldn't have done that... I'm sorry. I just wanted to make you comfortable."

Genevieve got up from the bed and hurried over to Kaidan.

"No. You shouldn't have done that Kaidan..." She said softly, looking at his nose with an extremely worried look on her face. "Oh god I hope it isn't broken... I don't think I'm going to win over your mother like this... Dammit..." She helped Kaidan into the bathroom.

"You're bleeding." She sat him down on the toilet and opened the medicine cabinet, pulling out the small first aid kit. She turned and grabbed a towel, before turning back towards Kaidan and moving his hand away from his nose.

"It doesn't look broken..." She said softly.

Kaidan laughed.

"What? I fail to see the humor in this." She said, staring into his eyes, slightly angry 

He smiled. "This is a mess. The first day you come to my house, you break my nose." 

"It isn't broken!" She said defensively.

He just smiled, leaned in and kissed the corner of her mouth, careful not to get any blood on her. 

"It's gonna be okay Vi, take a breath for me."

She sighed and looked down. "I broke your nose and you're the one comforting me ..." She said quietly 

"It isn't broken." He said with a small chuckle. 

"I hate you." She smiled, softly putting the towel to his nose "Hold this."

He held the towel to his nose with his clean hand and Shepard took hold of his bloody hand, pulling it up into the sink. She started washing the blood off his hand, gently massaging it while trying to give him another feeling to focus on. She knew he was probably in a good amount of pain, and she felt horrible.

She finished cleaning off his hand and pulled him over to the towel rack to dry it off.

Kaidan looked up at her. "Thank you for taking care of me." 

She didn't look up at him. She just kept staring at his hand as she dried it, her hair covering her face. Her face flushed and she started to cry. Kaidan didn't notice until the tears fell onto his hand.

"....Oh Vi... No, please don't cry... I'm fine, really, it's alright..." He smiled, pulling the towel away from his face and tugging her closer to him. 

She didn't answer, instead softly shaking her head. 

He turned his head and looked up at her. "Vi..." He started, softly running his hand up and down her arm.

She was silent but he could see more tears streaking down her face. She was burning up, and had started to shine with that familiar biotic glow.

"Hun, why are you this upset? I'm alright I promise." He pulled her down into his lap and began to rub her sides softly, the towel still clutched in his hand. She hugged him tightly, hiding her face in his neck.

After a few more moments of crying silently, she started to speak. "You always take care of me..." 

"Of course... Because I love you." He spoke softly, still not grasping why she was this upset over an accident. She was usually very accepting of accidents even with him. Why was this bothering her so much?

".....I never take care of you." She choked out. 

He smiled softly at her. "Of course you do Genevieve. What are you talking about?"

Shaking her head, she started to sob quietly. "No... I'm a burden to you." 

"What would give you a silly idea like that?" He asked in a pained voice.

"Y-you're always... C-comforting me... And... I never... You're never stuck crying in my lap... This is never the other way around..." She stuttered. 

"That doesn't mean anything Shepard." He said softly "You comfort me... More than you know." He kissed her ear gently. "You're an immovable force Genevieve... You're my rock... I feel safe and protected around you... I know that no matter what, you'll stop anything and everything bad." He paused for a second, carefully pulling her from his neck so that he could look into her eyes. "Shepard, you're everything to me... In no way shape or form are you a burden, okay?" He began to wipe the tears falling down her red and puffy cheeks. "I love you." 

She stood up and sniffled, grabbing some tissues to wipe her nose and eyes. 

"I promise I won't cry to you anymore." She said very seriously.

"Genevi-" He started to speak, but he interrupted as she pressed her lips to his. 

"I know... I know what you meant... Just let me say that." She said softly against his lips. 

Kaidan sighed. "I love you."

She nodded and stood up straight, taking the towel from him and tossing it in the sink. She looked at his nose and frowned. 

"It's stopped bleeding but it looks really bruised, Kaidan"

He looked up at her, smiling. "Nothing a little ice can't fix."

A small smile graced her lips, and she carefully began to wash the dried blood from his face. She passed Kaidan some painkillers and grabbed one of the instant cold presses from the first aid kit. Handing it to him, she pressed a kiss to his forehead, and then walked out of the bathroom. 

Kaidan smiled softly and placed the cold pack on the side as he stripped off his shirt and pants, both of which had been covered in blood. Holding the cold pack to his nose, he began to follow Shepard. Wearing just his boxer briefs, he walked out onto the balcony Shepard had disappeared on to. She was quietly sitting on the rail, looking out towards the lake and watching as some geese flew overhead. Kaidan softly wrapped an arm around her waist and gently hooked his chin over her shoulder, making sure he could still comfortably hold the cold pack to his nose. 

"Kaidan..." Genevieve said quietly. 

"Yeah?" 

"Don't ever try to undress me while I'm asleep again, okay?"

Kaidan smirked, laughing softly and squeezing her tighter "Noted."

She stood up off of the rail, and turned around. Wrapping her arms around him, she hugged him. "I love you." 

He smile widened, and he pulled the cold pack away from his nose. Leaning down slightly, he kissed her. "I love you more."

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU to @citadelsushi and @mass-effort on tumblr for offering to read my story and just being really nice and sweet, love you <3  
> and a big huge grateful hug to @itsabeautifulmidnight on tumblr for reading my story and editing it and just adding so much extra to it and just being really helpful and cool! 
> 
> also this is the first story I've ever really posted and its really scary for me...I've been writing forever but I've never really put myself out there and this is kind of a big deal for me even if its just a short oneshot. 
> 
> So I hope you liked it!!


End file.
